A Groggy Morning
by kionforever89
Summary: It's 2 mornings after the curse's breaking. Everyone is tired from the celebrating Ball. This is 2 chapters long. Please read and review. And give me advice please. :D
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again. This is my third one-page story starring-Belle and Prince Adam! Oh You thought I was going to do another Sylvester fanfiction, didn't you? Sorry, but I wanted to switch. There will be another one though. *evil laugh*_

 _Disclaimer: Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney. Nobody else._

A Groggy Morning 

It was the morning after the the ball, which celebrated Belle's breaking of the enchantment that had held the castle's inhabitants for 10 long years. It was only them who celebrated, for it was very personal for outside eyes to see and hear. The had danced and ate and talked and laughed from morning to night, and they all promptly collapsed into bed.

Belle groggily woke up to a shining, bright sun. Too tired to move, she half raised her arm to her side where Adam usually slept. They weren't married, but they felt as if they were already bonded through marriage. Where her arm was supposed to lay on Adam's chest was now flopped on the messed up sheets. Confused, Belle looked toward the door to find it slightly ajar. _Adam must have already slipped out,_ she thought.

Belle slipped onto the floor from her bed. There she crawled her feet into her slippers, dragged her bathrobe hanging off the bedpost, which proved to be difficult. The robe had caught around the circley thingy and was refusing to drop beside Belle. Growling and still on the floor, Belle grabbed the robe with both hands and pulled with all her might. When that didn't work, she put both feet(not in slippers now) on the bottom of the bedpost, and pulled. The robe slipped out of Belle's hands and she slid(fast)into the open closet on the other side of the room, resounding in a big crash. Growling again, Belle crawled to the robe and started pulling again, trying to get it to fall off. The bedroom door flew open and Prince Adam, still in his nightshirt, gazed around the room.

"Belle! Belle! Are you alright..." he faltered, gazing at her in a bemused expression. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get this stupid robe off the post," she answered.

"Uh huh. And you were too lazy to stand up and pull it off," Adam said, smirking at her. Belle scowled and made a face at him.

"I was not too _lazy_ ," she snapped at him. Adam's keen eyes scanned the room. Being a beast did have its advantages. His eyes could spot the slightest misshapen.

"Uh huh," he smirked again. Belle smiled and laughed too.

"Alright, I give up, but you have to help me up," Belle said. Adam rolled his eyes, picked her up, and set her standing on the floor. "Thanks."

"You're welcome! Come on, the others are waiting downstairs. We're all having breakfast, and we don't want our future queen to be late."

Belle smiled, slipped into her slippers, wrapped her robe around her, and walked downstairs to the parlor with Adam by her side.


	2. Chapter two

_This is my last chapter of my story. Please review at the end. My next story will be Animaniacs._

 _Disclaimer: Beauty and The Beast belongs to Disney._

Chapter Two

Down in the parlor, the servants were placing breakfast on the table. Cogsworth was "directing" the servants in the ball where to put the decorations for next time's ball. He was really leaning against the wall, with his eyes half closed, only half acknowledging the servants' questions and conversations. So they just put the decors up in the attic. No one cared. Mrs. Potts yawned as she poured mint tea into the cups. Chip was sitting at his place at the table, making origami out of the napkins.

It was a gift.

Babette(or Fifi) was carelessly dusting the statues on the North Wing. Once or twice she had nodded off and woken up to a blurry form of a knight.

Lumiere's arms were wrapped around the canister a few step up from the bottom of the stairs, sleeping soundly when Belle and Adam came down.

"Should we wake him?" Belle whispered.

"Lumiere's a light sleeper, he'll wake up on his own," Adam whispered back.

So they tiptoed down the steps past Lumiere. But Belle made the mistake of giggling. Lumiere's head snapped up and he stumbled forward.

"Lumiere, look out!" Adam warned, but it was too late.

"Ahhh!" Lumiere yelled as he fell down the steps, bumping along until he reached the bottom. "Mama! I just saw Dan Stevens and Emma Watson having tea together!" Then he fell unconscious with an absurd grin on his face.

"He'll be fine," Adam whispered quickly. Belle glanced at him, but didn't say anything.

 _A few minutes later..._

"Hello friends. That was some night we had huh," Lumiere said as he walked into the parlor where the others(Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Babette, Maurice, Chip, Fife) were seated. Cogsworth grumbled something in response, but Lumiere ignored him.

"Good morning everyone," Adam began once Lumiere was seated next to Cogsworth, much to Cogsworth's dismay. "I trust you all had a splendid night."

"Hear Hear!" Chip shouted. Maurice, sitting next to him, laughed along with everyone else.

"That is correct master Chip," Adam said. "Thanks to our beloved Belle..." Belle blushed, "... we are restored to our human features and can start our fun, new life."

"Hear hear," Cogsworth said, less enthusiastically. Frowning slightly, Belle glanced around the table. Everyone was dead eyed and yawning. Even the energetic Chip had stopped making his talented oragami. Rising in her seat, Belle cleared her throat.

"Seeing as how everyone is still tired from yesterday's ball, we will have a relaxing day today, so everyone will build up energy for tomorrow's chores." Everyone cheered. Then Adam stood up.

"Belle is right. Seeing as how everyone helped so much with Belle and my coming together, we will have a fun, relaxing day. Something everyone will love. Everyone cheered again and started eating, much happier than they were when they got up.

 _That is the end. I want to thank_ **chlodiggitydog** _for telling how to post my new chapter. My next story shall be one on Animaniacs. Review and so long!_


End file.
